nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Fanabina
Fanabina thumb Benævnelse® Den Sorte Moder Løgnens Frue Gruppetilhør De Fire Første guder Guderige Skabt i Aferheim Tilhørsforhold Ondskab Kreds Sortelvere Arbejdsområde® Politik, snigmord, diskretion, manipulation, mørke og forførelse Tilbedere Sortelvere, mennesker Domæne® Tilfældighed, løgn og jalousi inden Dommedag. Herefter også had Mirner Trold Mage® Djorka, Gasnian, ukendte Efterkommer(e) Ragil, Burania, Aram, Dilarna, Phlarn/Thlarn, Girak Helligdag(e) Ingen Fanabina, også kaldet den Sorte Moder, var gudinde for tilfældighed, løgn, forførelse og misundelse inden Dommedag. Efter Dommedag har hendes tilfældighed ændret sig til had, og mange tilbeder også gudinden som legemliggørelsen af mørke og manipulation. Dengang Niraham endnu var ung, skabte Fanabina sortblodsvæsenerne ved hjælp af elementet rall. Da hun så, at hendes skabninger var ufuldendte, forbandede hun dem med disse ord: "For hver en tanke gjort af stolthed. For hver en handling gjort af kærlighed. For hvert ord gjort af venskab. Lad da være en tanke af svig, en handling af ødelæggelse og et ord af vrede." Alligevel er Fanabina sortelvernes skytsgudinde og mest hellige guddom. Hendes templer er talrige i Underverdenen, og der er hun den ubestridte herskerinde. Tilbedere Fanabinas tilbedere er først og fremmest det sortelviske folk, men også mange mennesker lovpriser Mørkets Frue for at få del i hendes gunst. Politikere, magthavere og tyve udgør størstedelen af Fanabinas menneskelige tilhængerskare. Familieforhold Fanabina har mange børn. Hendes førstefødte sønner er Ragil og Burania, som Djorka er fader til, og hendes yngste barn blandt de Ti Sande guder er Aram, som er Gasnians søn. Derudover har Fanabina sønnerne Phlarn/Thlarn og Girak, samt datteren Dilarna. Ingen ved, hvem disse guddommes fader er ud over Fanabina selv. Fanabinas forhold til datteren Dilarna har været turbulent. Under Fanabinas fravær i året lige efter Dommedag stjal Dilarna mange af sin moders sortelviske tilbedere. Selv da Fanabina vendte tilbage, beholdt Dilarna flere af sine nye tilhængere, og indtil år 13 e.J. førte de to gudinder åben krig imod hinanden, som de lod udfolde sig imellem deres dødelige undersåtter. Gudindernes ypperstepræstinder, Izmya og Vizra, forsikrer nu begge deres tilhængere, at gudinderne har sluttet fred med et større mål for øje. Fanabinas kirke Fanabinas Udvalgte på Niraham er sortelverkvinden Izmya, som derigennem også er kejserinde af Underverdenen. Derudover har den mørke gudinde skænket sin gunst til mennesket Hratlí, som er hendes ypperstepræst blandt menneskerne. Izmya har siden Fanabinas tilbagevenden i år 1 e.D. kæmpet en indædt kamp for at udslette alle sortelvere, som ikke øjeblikkeligt vendte tilbage til tilbedelsen af Fanabina, da den Sorte Moder atter åbenbarede sig for sine børn. Konsekvensen af Izmyas anstrengelser har været, at Dilarnasortelverne har været nødt til at flygte til den nordligste del af Underverdenen, men den 12 år lange borgerkrig imellem disse to sortelviske fraktioner er nu forbi: Vizra har afsvoret sig titlen som kejserinde af Ny Etika til gengæld for Izmyas løfte om, at ingen Dilarnakonvertit skal frygte straf for at have vendt Fanabina ryggen, så længe tilbedelsen af Datteren aldrig kommer til at overskygge Moderen. Selvom enkelte individer fortsat kæmper imod denne nye våbenhvile af ren hengivenhed overfor deres egen gudinde, er det både Izmyas og Vizras udtalte ønske, at de to kirker ikke kun skal holde fred, men også samarbejde i fremtiden. Fanabinas sortelviske hovedtempel, Moderens Hjerte, ligger i Etika i Underverdenen, og er efter tabet af Fanabinas Katedral på Højsletten kirkens eneste hovedsæde. Ikonografi En rose med lange rødder bruges gerne som symbol for Fanabina i samtlige folkeslag. De fleste mener, at blomsten symboliserer enten gudindens skønhed eller hendes evne til at sprede sine intriger i verden, som en blomst breder sine rødder, men den mest oplagte forklaring findes hos elverne og sortelverne, som kender til sagnet om Midsommerrosen. Ræven afbildedes også gerne tæt ved Fanabinas side, når gudinden vises i broderier, relieffer eller som statue. Dette snedige dyrs lumskhed og smag for at skabe splid, har gjort den til en af Fanabinas yndlinge. Det er dog kun de sorte ræve, som har gudindens velsignelse - de, som er røde eller hvide, har hun nemlig ikke beskyttet imod Sissiannas vrede. Til tider bruges også en edderkop som et symbol for Fanabina, der væver sine intriger på samme måde, som dette insekt væver sit spind. Guderige Fanabinas hjem har form som en gigantisk by med krogede gader og et stort slot, som ligger i midten af riget. Byen er henlagt i konstant mørke, for den er grundlagt i skyggen af Básels mægtige krone. I Fanabinas stad blomstrer sorte roser frem tilfældige steder både fra jorden og fra bygningernes stenvægge, og i luften hænger der en tung, sødlig duft af råd iblandet vellugt. De, som kommer til riget, bliver tildelt en plads i samfundet, som svarer til deres hengivenhed overfor den mørke Frue, og jo stærkere deres tro på hende var i livet, des mere luksuriøs bliver deres tilværelse i døden. Derfor er der god grobund for jalousi imellem de afdøde sjæle, når nogle får mere end andre, og hadet kan florere, mens de afdøde til stadighed forsøger at stige i hierarkiet ved hjælp af list og løgne. Ærkeengle Fanabina har ni ærkeengle, som også kaldes for hendes serafer . Denne betegnelse stammer fra det faktum, at alle ni af Mørkets Frues ærkeengle tjente hende som dødelige serafer, inden de blev ophøjet til udødelige skabninger. *Alis - forførelse *Cephran - ambitioner og mord *Draer - gift og mistro *Hrael - ubarmhjertighed *Imra - fortrydelse og tvivl *Jerota - veltalenhed og bedrageri *Lycoris - manipulation *Tzura - mørke og angst *Zharel - diskretion og intriger Se også *Dåb *Skabelsesberetningen *De Tre Søstre *Midsommerrosen *Evighedsringen